Princess Cadence to the Rescue
Back in Kaa's tent, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, and Tyrone sat there, trying to think of a way out, but nothing could come to them. "We're lost and we're stuck here." Jim Crow groaned. "Hey girls, remember the time when our mothers sang us a lullaby when we were little?" Rapunzel asked her friends about the time their adoptive mothers sang them a lullaby a long time ago. "Oh yes. We remember that we were little before our brothers and sisters are born." Minnie said as she and her friends remembered the night that their mothers sang them a lullaby a long time ago. In the flashback sequence, Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Queen Aurelia sitting on their chairs, holding Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel (as babies) in their arms as they began to sing while the thunderstorm frightened the girls, causing them to cry. Tiana: Baby mine Don't you cry Cinderella: Baby mine Dry your eyes Belle: Rest your head Close to my heart Ariel: Never to part Baby of mine Pocahontas: Little one When you play Jasmine: Don't you mind What you say Giselle: Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Snow White: Never a tear Baby of mine As the instrumental began, the twelve princesses got sleepier and sleepier as their mothers began humming a tune. As the instrumental ended, the thunderstorm went away and the twelve queens continued singing. Lila: From your head To your toes Aurora: You're so sweet Goodness knows Mulan: You are so precious to me Queen Aurelia: Cute as can be Baby of mine The Twelve Queens: Baby mine Baby mine As the twelve queens put the babies in their cribs, they fell fast asleep. As the flashback ended, the girls began to cry. "Oh, we miss our mothers so much!" Minnie cried, sobbing hysterically. "We'll never see them again! Never, never, never!" Alice added as she and her friends sobbed hysterically. Teardrops fell down on Jim Crow's head. "Aw." Timothy said, taking out twelve large hankies. "Take it easy, girls. Come on, blow." He said to Wendy and the other girls, who blew the hankies. "That's it, girls." Tyrone took out a hanky of his own and handed it to Lil' Urle, who blew his nose as well. "I feel better already." Lil' Urle smiled. "And it stopped raining anyway." Tyrone added. They all then saw a familiar glowing white star, "Hey, that's star again." "The Alicorn that-" Big Daddy Lou jumped with his brothers and Timothy, panicking, except Reverend Zachariah who is lovestruck. "Princess Cadence!" Reverend Zachariah said with hearts in his eyes. "What'll she say?" Wendy asked. "What will we do?" Olivia added. "You'd might tell her the truth!" Lil' Urle said as he, his brothers, and Timothy ducked down. Princess Cadence entered the room. The little Hawaiian girl peeked and sees her. "Why, girls." Cadence asked. "Hi." Lilo waved, shyly. "Timothy, Jim Crow, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, Zachariah?" Cadence wondered as the crows and circus mouse poked their heads out. "Baby!" Reverend Zachariah said, with a lovestruck look on his face. "This is a pleasant surprise." Tyrone said sheepishly. Jim Crow, Timothy, Lil' Urle, and Big Daddy Lou nodded. "Kairi, why didn't you and your friends go to school?" Cadence wanted to know. "School? Well, we..." Kairi looked to Jim Crow, his brothers, and Timothy. "Go ahead, tell her." Jim Crow urged. Amy nodded, "We were going on a field trip until we met somebody." "Met somebody?" Cadence asked. "That's right...two big monsters!" Kilala answered. Timothy and the crows stared at each other in alarm. One of them weren't telling stories were they? "With big green eyes!" Susan added, but then suddenly her hair grew a bit. "Monsters?" Princess Cadence asked. "Weren't you afraid?" "No, but they tied us in ropes and gagged us with tape." Rapunzel's hair grew only an inch. "Really, but where were Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers?" Cadence wondered. "Oh, Timothy, Jim Crow, and the others?" Lilo asked. The crows and circus mouse leapt down. "Psst, leave us out of this." Timothy whispered as Jim Crow mined the slice-throat gesture. "They tied them in ropes and gagged them with tape." Lilo explained, but her hair grew longer. "No!" Cadence spoke. "Yes!" Susan and Rapunzel nodded together. Their hair grew two inches. "How did you guys escape?" Cadence asked. "Easy: we escape into the jungle!" Lilo's last story had caused her hair to grow two inches. "Guys, look! Your hair!" Kilala said alarmed, looking at Susan, Rapunzel, and Lilo's long hair. "What happened?" Viper asked in alarm. "Perhaps you three haven't been telling the truth, Susan, Rapunzel, Lilo." scolded the Alicorn. "Perhaps?" Tyrone repeated in deisbelief. "Oh, but we have! Every single word!" protested Lilo, Susan, and Rapunzel. This only made their hair grew three inches. "Oh please, help us!" Rapunzel said sadly. "We're really sorry." Susan added. "You see, girls, a story keeps growing and growing until it is plain as the hair on your head." Cadence explained as Lil' Urle ran to Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel. "She's right, guys. You better come clean." Lil' Urle agreed. "We'll never tell a story again." Lilo promised. "Honest, we won't." Jim Crow went back to his brothers, Timothy, and Cadence, "Please, Miss Cadence? Give them a second chance." Tyrone said. "For our sake." Big Daddy Lou said. "Please?" Reverend Zachariah asked, making the cutest face and eyelashes in his eyes. "I'll forgive you this once." Cadence said. "But remember...twelve girls who won't be good might as just as well be dolls." "We'll be good, won't we?" Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Timothy, Jim Crow, Revrend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle said, nodding. "Okay, but this is the last time I can help you." Cadence used her horn with the white glow and she disappeared as Lilo, Rapunzel, and Susan's hair were normal. "Hey, look, guys, our hair!" Lilo said happily. "We're free!" Timothy happily said. "Come on, guys!" Jim Crow said. Quickly and carefully, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Tyrone snuck out of Kaa's tent. The eighteen of them behind a rock watching Kaa leave in sadness. "I'm so hungry. So very hungry." "Toodle-loo, Kaa." Reverend Zachariah said as he waved goodbye to the sad snake. "So long, Kaa." Timothy said. "Make sure you tell Shere Khan I said hi!" Tyrone said. "Goodbye, Mr. Kaa!" Namine waved too, but Amy covered her friend's mouth. "Psst! Keep it down or he'll hear us!" Amy hissed. "Amy's right, now let's get out of this place quick before anything else happens!" Jim Crow spoke, running off with his brothers, Timothy, and the twelve princesses followed him. Now all that was left to do was for crows and circus mouse to get the twelve princesses home to their mothers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Fanmake